


They're Going to Love You

by RiverdaleHighVixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHighVixen/pseuds/RiverdaleHighVixen
Summary: REQUEST: Can you do a Jason Blossom imagine where y/n is only friends with Archie because she’s popular and Archie wants her to meet the rest of the group so she brings Jason but things go south because Y/n doesn’t like Betty and then Jason takes her home and comforts her. Sorry if it’s a lot lmaoWORD COUNT: 1513WARNINGS: Angry Betty, SwearingA/N: So I managed to write this before going to bed, I also changed the idea a little bit but I hope it still lives up to what you wanted. :)





	They're Going to Love You

Tonight was the night, the night you were meeting Archie’s group of friends. You squeezed Jason’s hand as you walked up the front door of Archie’s house. “It’s going to be okay (Y/N), they’re going to love you.” Jason assures you. You smile weakly up at him. You had been friends with Archie for a while now, ever since his popularity rose and you actually realised he existed. You and your boyfriend Jason become quick friends with him and he eventually asked you to meet the rest of his friends. Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones, Kevin Keller and Betty Cooper. You knew little of these people, never listening to the rumours that spread around the school like wildfire, even if it was coming from Cheryl. You slowly climbed the front steps that led to Archie’s front door. Jason knocked on the door and a dog started barking somewhere inside the house. “Vegas stop!” Archie’s voice yells out. He opens the front door with a wide smile on his face. “Hey guys, come on in, dinner is nearly here!” He says, hugging you and Jason. He leads you into the lounge room where 4 pairs of eyes watch you and Jason carefully. You smile at the group sitting in front of you. “Guys, this is (Y/N) and Jason and this is Veronica, Kevin, Jughead and Betty.” Archie says, going around the room. Veronica, Kevin and Jughead all smile at you, giving you small waves and clearing a space on the couches so you two could sit but Betty, Betty just eyed you two. A smile never reached her face and her eyes remained cold. You swallowed nervously and looked up at Jason but he didn’t notice as he had struck up a conversation with Kevin and Veronica about one of their classes that they shared at school. You cleared your throat and looked at Jughead and Betty and smiled.  
“So, how are you guys enjoying school so far? Intense for you guys yet?” You ask. Jughead gives a little chuckle and starts talking about how school was fine for him and how he was probably failing. Betty, however remained quiet. She just looked you up and down and you swore you saw her roll her eyes at you once or twice. You looked over at her.  
“You okay Betty, you’re kind of quiet?” You ask, worried you had done something to offend her. Betty just shrugs at you before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Jughead coughs awkwardly.  
“I’m sorry about her, I don’t know what’s gotten into her, she’s normally very nice.” He says. You smile at the worried looking boy.  
“It’s fine, everyone can have an off night.” You say, trying to assure both Jughead and yourself.

Half an hour later the pizza had arrived and you were helping set out plates and cups for everyone with Betty. You set the plates down and looked behind you, you see Betty walking behind you and straightening the plated as you set them down. You narrow your brow at her.  
“It’s just pizza Betty, not a dinner party.” You joke. Betty looks up at you and rolls her eyes before walking off to call everyone to sit down. You clench and unclench your hands repeatedly trying to calm yourself down. You sit down and Jason sits next you, placing his hand on your thigh and rubbing it reassuringly. You smile at him before grabbing a piece of pizza for you and him. You catch Betty raise her eyebrows.  
“Wow, I almost thought you had chosen the two biggest pieces for yourself (Y/N).” She says. The room around you grows quiet.   
“Betty?” Archie whispers loudly to her, shock showing on his face. Betty feigns confusion.  
“It’s okay Archie, Betty was just joking, right Betty?” You say, turning to face Betty. You both stare at each other, refusing to back down.  
“Actually, no I wasn’t joking.” Betty says, you shake your head at her.  
“Then that’s on you, those types of joke just make you seem like a horrible person, not me.” You say, taking a sip of your water. Betty clenches her jaw at you, her nose flaring with anger before she bursts.  
“I’M HORRIBLE? WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU’RE DATING THE PERSON WHO CAUSED MY SISTER TO HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!” Betty yells, hell she practically screams it. Her face grows red with anger and maybe embarrassment as the whole group stares at her, shocked expression plastered on their faces.  
“Wow.” Veronica whispers. Kevin stifles a laugh and Jughead shoves his arm. Betty fumes as she stares at you.  
“You think you’re so good because you’re smart and pretty and popular but really you’re a massive bitch who everyone just feels sorry for.” She says, You nod your head with what she’s saying.  
“I think the only person people feel sorry for right now is you Betty.” You say before standing up and placing your napkin on your plate.  
“I think I’m going to head home, Jason?” You say, looking down at him. Jason is glaring at Betty, anger radiates off of him. You place your hand on his shoulder and you feel him relax slightly. He gets up from the table and grabs your hand, leading you out the door and into his car.

You race up to your bedroom, Jason close behind you. You burst in and then slam the door shut after Jason is safely in the room.  
“What the fuck is her problem? She is not a nice girl, she is very mean.” You half-yell at Jason, pacing along your bedroom floor. Jason sits on your bed and lets out a sigh.   
“I didn’t make her sister breakdown, everyone knows it’s her Mother who did that, maybe she’s in denial.” He says. You nod your head at him, still pacing along the floor.  
“Babe, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” Jason says, a small smile playing at his lips. You stop and look at him before falling onto your bed next to him. Turning so you’re on your back, you and Jason stare up at your ceiling for hours, discussing the night’s events until you hear a knock at your door. You turn to look at Jason, he looks at you and huffs when he sees your pleading eyes.  
“Thank you!” You yell out to him as her goes down the stairs. A few minutes pass as you strain to hear a hushed conversation. You hear the door close and then Jason and a few other people following him climb the stairs. Jason walks in and looks at you. “There’s a surprise for you.” He says, before opening the door fully, revealing Archie, Veronica, Jughead and Kevin all carrying a box of pizza. You laugh at the group in front of you.  
“I’m so sorry (Y/N) I didn’t think that she would say those things to you.” Archie says, coming to sit next to you on the bed, presenting you with the pizza in his hands. You laugh and thank him. “You didn’t know Arch, it’s okay. You say, squeezing his hand reassuringly.  
“We would also like to apologise, we told Betty that how she acted was not okay and that we were really disappointed in her.” Veronica says, sitting on your rug and opening the box, offering you a slice of pizza. You raise your eyebrows in shock.  
“How did that go down?” You ask  
“Not well, there was a lot of yelling and accusations of fake friendships.” Kevin says, stealing a piece of pizza from the box on your lap before laying down on your bed, behind you and Archie. You grin at the boy and take a piece of pizza yourself before passing it around the room. Jughead stops you when you get to him, taking a piece and also grabbing your arm.  
“Betty is under a lot of pressure from home and school and herself, I don’t want you to think that she is that type of person all the time, she really is a very nice person.” He says, trying to reassure you. You nod at what he says.  
“I believe you Jughead, I know she’s a nice girl but she can’t be nice to everyone but don’t worry, I won’t hold this over her head for the rest of her life, anytime she wants to talk about what happened she is welcome but I’m not going to just forgive her, she has to at least apologies.” You say, Jughead nods, understand what you’re saying. 

After everyone had left, it was just you and Jason. The both of you were laying on your bed, him on his back, you on your side with your head on his chest, leg draped over his and his arm wrapped around you, rubbing small circles on your arm. “You okay?” He whispers. You nod against his chest and he bends down and kisses you on your head. You were happy with the friends you had made, even if you weren’t friends with everyone in the group.


End file.
